Unità terrestri
Una unità è un soldato, una truppa ausiliare o un dispositivo meccanico usato nell'arte bellica. Le unità vengono costruite (o addestrate) nella Caserma. Ogni unità ha un requisito di livello della Caserma; solo ampliando la caserma a quel livello o superandolo si può costruire tale unità. Più è alto il livello della Caserma più velocemente le unità saranno addestrate. Il utilizzato per addestrare unità può essere ridotto grazie ad un Carpentiere; lo si può ridurre con la Zona Pirotecnica; il (per il Guaritore) con un Ottico e il (per il Cuoco) con le Cantine. Quando si smantellano le unità, solo il 50% delle Risorse utilizzate vengono restituite. Anche tutti i Cittadini vengono restituiti. L'upgrade delle unità può esser fatto nell'Officina. Land units can be deployed in other towns, yours or your alliance members', and can be sent on missions from whichever town they are in. However, their upkeep cost is doubled if they are outside your towns. There are several researches you can finish to reduce your units upkeep costs. They are Maps (2% reduction), Code of Honor (4% reduction, 6% total), Logistics (8% reduction, 14% total) and the Militaristic Futures (2% per level). There are several types of units that indicate the position of the units in the battlefield. Fanteria pesante Le Fanterie pesante sono unità di incomparabile forza durnate il combattimento ravvicinato e ostacolano i tuoi nemici dal vincere le battaglie in prima linea. Se non hai abbastanza fanteria pesante nel campo di battaglia, le altre unità dovranno prendere il posto della fanteria pesante- e come normalmente non hanno possibilità di vincere la battaglia Oplita Gli Opliti sono i lancieri più pesantemente armati dalla classe media della città. Loro formano il cuore di tutte le armate Greche. Nella cosiddetta formazione a falange spingono avanti un inarrestabile muro di lance e scudi. * Ricerca richiesta: Esercito Professionista (Militare) __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Gigante a Vapore Queste potenti macchine si muovono come una persona nel campo di battaglia, ma hanno una forza d'attacco strepitosa. Pietre, freccie e spade rimbalzano su di esse. Guai a chi osa opporsi. * Ricerca richiesta: Robotica (Militare) __NOWYSIWYG__ Stoker16 17:33, nov 7, 2010 (UTC)-mondo Kappa Fanteria leggera Fanteria leggera La fanteria leggera è composta da combattenti corpo a corpo che, grazie ad armature particolarmente leggere, si caratterizzano per l`agilità dei loro movimenti. La fanteria leggera combatte lungo il fianco, ma i suoi combattenti possono anche essere impiegati nella linea di combattimento principale, qualora la fanteria pesante non basti. Spadaccino Di solito gli spadaccini sono poco corazzati e combattono senza scudo per poter mantenere una certa mobilità. In questo modo essi possono raggirare le immobili formazioni Falange ed attaccare dai fianchi. * Ricerca richiesta: Esercito Professionista (Militare) __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Giavellottiere I giavellottieri sono uomini in età militare chiamati a raccolta dalle campagne, i quali partecipano alle battaglie muniti di un`armatura leggera e di una lancia semplice. Di solito non hanno alcuna chance contro i soldati professionisti. * Ricerca richiesta: Niente __NOWYSIWYG__ Stoker16 18:03, nov 7, 2010 (UTC)-mondo kappa Combattenti a lunga ditanza Long-Range Fighter units try to attack the opponent's Heavy Infantry with their Long-Range Weapons. Long-Range Fighters are especially useful for defense, as they can fire from the walls. Typical long-range fighters usually cause just injuries that weaken the enemy's hit points but can be easily tended to by Doctors. The worst thing that can happen to Long-Range Fighters is to have a run with light or heavy infantry units. Then they use their Close-Combat Weapons, and usually do not have a chance against Light Infantry units. Tiratore fucile a zolfo Gli spari del fucile a zolfo sono in grado di penetrare persino le corazzature più robuste. Tuttavia, a causa della linea di visuale, solo una fila di tiratori può sparare, mentre gli altri devono ricaricare. * Ricerca richiesta: Polvere da Sparo (Militare) __NOWYSIWYG__ Arciere L`arco è uno strumento di caccia molto diffuso, gli Arciere possono pertanto essere facilmente reclutati tra i Cittadini. Con un addestramento militare i semplici cittadini diventano una formidabile truppa da combattimento a distanza. * ricerca richiesto: Balistica (Militare) __NOWYSIWYG__ Fromboliere La fionda è un`arma economica e leggera. Tuttavia, essa non è proprio semplice da maneggiare e sul campo di Battaglie causa danni irrisori ai nemici armati. In compenso le munizioni sono sempre disponibili. * Ricerca required: None __NOWYSIWYG__ Artiglieria Artillery units try to demolish opposing cities' defence walls. They cause enormous damage, but they are also very expensive. If the artillery does not come across a wall, it generally fires into the rows of opposing Heavy Infantry. Those who are hit do not usually have a survival chance - however a large part of the damage that the artillery makes remains unused when they hit other units instead of walls. They always stand in artillery squares even if the front battle line isn't filled. Mortaio Il Mortaio spara barili esplosivi contro le Mura della Città di una città occupata. Gli Edifici non sopravvivono alla sua forza distruttrice. Le rare munizioni vanno portate con sé, i colpi dovrebbero quindi essere il più precisi possibile. * Ricerca richiesta: Cannone (Militare) __NOWYSIWYG__ Catapulta Una Catapulta consente di scagliare grossi macigni di pietra sugli apparati di difesa dell`avversario e di distruggere così persino le Mura della Città più resistenti. Essa è tuttavia poco efficace contro le forze armate nemiche. * Ricerca richiesta: Principio della Leva (Militare) __NOWYSIWYG__ Ariete Uomini forzuti fanno oscillare il massiccio tronco d`albero contro le porte dei nemici fino a sfondarle, costringendo i nemici stessi a cercare riparo sotto il tetto. Il tronco è efficace solo contro porte e pareti di legno ed il suo principale vantaggio è che non richiede munizioni. * Ricerca richiesta: Assedio (Militare) __NOWYSIWYG__ Pilota da caccia (Difesa volante) The Fighter Pilot unit is the Gyrocopter. Fighter pilots are aircrafts that specialise in fighting against flying opponents. They cannot attack any surface units and do not ascend if the enemy does not have any air units. Fighter pilots are only there to safeguard armies against air attacks or to clear the path for their own bombers. Girocoptero Un nuovo velivolo veloce, maneggevole ed indipendente dalla direzione del vento: con esso possiamo dare la caccia ai nemici codardi che vogliono attaccarci dall`alto! * Ricerca richiesta: Volo degli Uccelli (Scienza) __NOWYSIWYG__ Pallone Bombardiere (volante) The Bomber unit is the Balloon-Bombardier. Bombers are aircrafts that have been constructed to attack enemy ground troops from the air. Their priority objective is the enemy's Artillery. Thus they can stop an attack before an attacker can seriously damage a wall. Bombers are not to be underestimated when fighting against regular ground troops. However, they are very expensive. If you want to use bombers, you should beware of enemy fighter pilots, as bombers do not have a chance in air combat. Balloon-Bombardier Our inventors have discovered that the sun is so hot because it attracts warm air. That is why a balloon filled with hot air also rises in direction of the sun and our soldiers can throw explosive shells down on our enemies from up there. * Research required: The Archimedic Principle (Science) __NOWYSIWYG__ Truppe ausiliare (Supporti) Auxiliary (Support) units can significantly influence the battle outcome, without having to fight themselves. Cooks and Doctors fall into this category. Doctors can recover some of the hit points of the Human units that were hit. Machines do not recover any hit points from the Doctors. Cooks can improve your soldiers Morale. Every Cook present, can restore some of the troops' morale points. Cuoco Your army's cooks know exactly how to give new courage to the warriors and heroes in the encampment: A glass of wine and a stew, just like mum used to make! If they take the evening to remember what they are fighting for, enemies will find it very hard to wear them down. * Research required: Culinary Specialties (Economy) __NOWYSIWYG__ Dottore These doctors have voluntarily enlisted to help tend to the wounds of those on the battle front. They can remove arrow heads, bandage up sword wounds and have enough ice available for soldiers' heads should enemies attack with slingshots. * Research required: Anatomy (Science) __NOWYSIWYG__ Unità Speciali Sventolatore d'ascie dei barbari The main barbarian battle troops are terrifying warriors who throw themselves into battle with a wild roar and ensuing chaos. However, they barely have a chance against the disciplined Greek Phalanxes with their primitive armour. * Note: Barbarians-Axe Swingers can be found only in the Barbarian Village on the island of the players' Capital. You can not recruit Barbarians-Axe Swingers at the Barracks. __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoria:Unità